Goldilocks and the Green Monkey
by TakaWakaLaka
Summary: Zoro and Sanji both go to the same school AND live next to eachother. They meet an the way to school one day. Could this be a start to a new friendship or something more? Yaoi, possible lemon in later chapters Rated M to make sure.
1. Friendship?

"Put that damn thing out." Sanji's mother warned.

Instead of obeying his mother's orders, he sucked in another deep breath from the cigarette and acted like he didn't hear her.

"Sanji!" She snapped, pulling the cigarette out of his hand. "What have I told you about smoking? You're not even old enough to buy these, where did you get this pack?!" She also took his lighter and the pack of smokes.

"Dad bought them for me. He said it wouldn't be a big deal." Sanji replied, clearly irritated.

"Well him and I are going to have a talk, you hear? I don't want to see you smoking these anymore. I've put up with it for a year or two, but I've just about had it!"

"Whatever mom." Sanji sarcastically mumbled, walking off of the front patio and into the house.

"Bitch..." He growled, walking up the steps. "I heard that!" - Sanji laid on his bed for the rest of the night, still angry at his mother.

Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz.

Sanji picked up his phone to discover he had four unread text messages. How had he not heard his phone vibrate before...?

He studied the screen for a few seconds:

(1) unread message - Luffy

(2) unread messages - Namiiiiiii~

(1) unread message - Robin~ 3

He decided to open Luffy's text first, deciding it wasn't as important as the others.

From Luffy: Hey there! Are we going to hang out this weekend or what?!

He just replied a, " I'm not sure yet." and looked at Nami's messages.

From Namiiiiiii~ 3 3: So, I'm hanging out with Luffy, Robin, and a few others this weekend. You wanna come?

From Namiiiiiii~ 3 3: Gaaaah! SORRY. Luffy was using my phone again. xD

Sanji was a little hesitant about checking Robin's text.

Whenever she texts it's usually something important.

From Robin~ 3: I heard your mom yelled at you for smoking again. Sanji just paused. 'How did she find out?!'

To Robin~ 3: How did you find out?!

He just laid down and waited for a response.

* * *

His morning started out with his alarm going off, as loud as always.

"Ugh, shut up..." The green haired teen mumbled, snoozing his alarm clock.

"Mmm, shit." Sucked up some of his drool and looked at the time. It read 3:55.

"Four in the morning?" Zoro groaned.

He clumsily set his alarm to the original time he's supposed to get up. He closed his eyes for a little, only to open them and see his father looking down at him with a pissy stare.

"What?" Zoro growled, narrowing his eyes with frustration.

"You're supposed to get up. You know what day it is."

"No..."

"The first day of school."

Zoro blushed slightly. "You make me sound like I'm six years old!"

"You sure do act like it sometimes." His father's angry expression turning into a smile.

"Don't forget to make your bed~" He teased walking out.

"Daaaaaad." Zoro groaned from irritation.

* * *

"Did you get rid of all the cigarettes Sanji?"

"Yeah mom." Sanji replied, eating the rest of his breakfast quickly. He wanted to get dressed and drive to school smoking said cancer sticks.

"Good, now hurry or you'll be late." His mother took Sanji's plate and put it into the sink.

* * *

The blonde always drove by him; he even lived next to him. He never knew his name, but he decided long ago he'd call him 'Goldilocks'. The mysterious boy drove past this morning, throwing a full smoked cigarette to the ground right beside Zoro. He stopped walking to examine the bud, growling in frustration.

"Fuck you!" Zoro yelled, obviously riled up from how close it was thrown at him. Though the blonde did what the other least expected. He backed up to stop right beside Zoro.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck. You." The blonde looked Zoro over.

"You have a name?"

"Zoro. You?"

"Sanji." Sanji smiled.

"You're the guy who lives in the house next to me right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, twisty brow." Zoro smirked as he started to walk towards school.

"You need a ride?" Sanji ignored the insult and smiled.

"If you don't mind giving me one."

* * *

Hey guys, TakaWakaLaka here~ Comment and review. This isn't very long bit I promise I'll make the next chapter longer than this! Thanks and love you all~


	2. School!

**Hey guys TakaWakaLaka here, sorry if they are any spelling errors. I wanted to gey this chapter up quick for ya! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The ride was pretty quiet and surprisingly not awkward. By the time they had gotten to school Zoro was out of it.

"You better wake up, marimo." Sanji smirked. Zoro didn't budge, which made him irritated.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoro yelled as he gripped his ear which was just pinched and pulled on.

"You asked for it. When I tell you to get up, that means get up."

"What gives you the fucking right?" Zoro glared at the other as he stretched, making his face look all silly and scrunched up.

"You are in my car, aren't you? And I suppose I gave you a ride, right?" Sanji's smirk grew wider, sort of turning into a smile.

"Whatever..." Zoro sighed as he opened the door and stepped out. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and mumbled a quick thank you.

"You need a ride in the afternoon too?"

Zoro declined and grumbled something about trying to make him fat or something, which earned a chuckle from the other.

"ZOOOOROOOOOO!" Luffy yelled and tackled the green haired teen.

"Jesus, what the hell was that for?"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Luffy smiled and looked over to Sanji who had already parked his car. "Hey Sanji!"

* * *

"Hello class, I will be your new substitute for today. Call me Mrs. R." The substitute sat on the teacher's desk and crossed her legs due to how short her dress was.

"What's your full name?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you really married?!"

All of Zoro's classmates were drooling over the substitute. LITERALLY DROOLING!

One kid had asked to go to the restroom because of how attractive she was (you know why the asked to go there. c; ).

"Now, now children. I really am married. And I'm way too old for you guys." She smiled and hopped off of the desk.

"Who are you married to?" One kid asked.

"Your teacher."

Zoro's eyes went wide. 'Franky...?' How did he not know? Franky was his uncle, how ironic he was also his teacher too. He frowned for the lack of knowing who his own aunt was.

"Zoro, what's the answer to the question?" Robin asked, knowing that Zoro wasn't paying attention.

"Repeat the question." Zoro sighed as children in the class giggled.

"What would this world be like without knowing it's history?"

"A living hell..."

"Explain." She deviously smiled.

"Well, we couldn't learn from our mistakes. Even when they're big or small. It's like trying to get better at doing something without knowing what you did wrong or knowing how to fix it. We would go through a lot of madness, which is why I'd say it be a living hell."

"Good explanation." She chuckled.

* * *

By the time he had gotten home he was so tired. The blond felt like he had gotten the worst mental workout of his life. He spread out on his bed and groaned.

'I didn't think a bed could feel this good.' He smiled as he got comfortable.

He felt a vibration from his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the text and found that he liked how he changed up the names on his contacts.

From Robin~:

I think it'd be in your best interest to go to Luffy's party this weekend. It's in a couple of days so you can think about it. Don't forget that one of your new friends will be there...

To Robin~:

I'll think about it Robin-chwan~!

Sanji smiled at the last comment in Robin's text. 'She knows everything..' Soon the blond had dozed off, still smiling.


	3. Disastrous Night

Zoro was pissed.

His current girlfriend just blew him off. The hadn't seen each other in _weeks_ and she just ditched him. She didn't tell him that they would be able to some other time.

'We had this planned _weeks_ ago...'

His girlfriend had just gotten a new job not too long ago. The job takes up all of the free time that they were able to spend together. He thought about giving up. This wasn't the first time that she had done this, it's happened many times with her. She's a sweet girl who is able to understand him rather well, which is part of the reason he doesn't want to leave. He knows no one else will understand him like she does, but he has to do what is best for him. If she didn't care about spending time with him, then fuck the whole relationship!

'I don't want go to school tomorrow... even if it is Friday.' He frowned from the thought. Sanji would wonder why he was pissed and upset.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Ugk, who is it now? It better not be those girl scouts. They would only add onto my mood."

Zoro opened the door and froze when he saw two police officers standing outside his door.

"Yes?"

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?" The smaller one asked.

Nod.

"We need you to come with us."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No."

* * *

Sanji stared out his bedroom window as cops brought a very calm marimo out to their car.

"What the hell?" Sanji mumbled to himself.

All he knew is that he didn't want to get involved.

* * *

"NO!" Zoro screamed.

"I'm sorry that this happened, but your dad is dead. And since you don't have anymore blood relatives left, you need to be put into a home with foster parents."

"But, what about Uncle Franky?!"

"No, he's not blood related. I don't think he would adopt you, after all. He's also your teacher, and I don't think he would be very comfortable being your guardian too."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY. THAT'S THE HOUSE I LIVED IN MY _WHOLE_ LIFE!"

"We understand what you're saying, but understand what we're saying. You aren't old enough, nor stable enough to live alone."

"Fuck you! I already told you before that it was an accident. You know I loved her!"

"And who is 'her'?" One smirked as he rested his chin on both of his propped up hands.

"My mother, you ass! I told myself that I would never touch a sword again! Do you really think that I would be sick enough in the head to actually do it on purpose?!"

"Why are you getting all defensive? Do you finally realize that you killed her on purpose?" The other asked.

By this time, Zoro was in tears. "I was six years old! I played with a sword and accidentally stabbed her when she ran in front of me. She knew she made a mistake, even told me it herself. Don't you ever think you know what you're talking about when you clearly don't."

"Whatever, just watch your mouth."

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Should we let him go alone?" The smaller cop asked and got a nod as a reply. He waved his hand to let Zoro know he could go.

As soon as he left the room, he bolted out of the building and tried to run as fast as he could home. He had to wipe his tears and runny nose several time on the way home. He ran up the stairs, shoved necessities into a large bag and grabbed his bookbag.

* * *

He jolted as he heard a very loud rap at his door.

"Sanji, please, open the door!"

Said teenager ran up to the door and opened it, letting the other in.

"Can I stay here?" Zoro tried to ask as collected as possible, failing miserably as tears threatened to spill out of the corners of his eyes for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Hey, calm down, of course I'll let you stay..." The blond hugged the other and kissed his cheek out of instinct.

"Sorry..." Sanji mumbled awkwardly. "My mom always calmed me down by doing that."

"It's okay."

"So what happened?"

* * *

"Sir, Roronoa Zoro has escaped!"

"Shit! Send people out to find him immediately! We don't need him loose, we have to get him for our master plan!" Mihawk, the chief had demanded.


	4. Dreams vs Reality

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've had a lit of issues at home.. as well as getting on the internet. DON'T BE MAD AT MEEEEEEEEE! *cries*

I love you all and thank you for all of your support. Review and rate for me, I love your guys' feedback. It inspires me to write more. I promise I'll update as much as possibly can. I need to get this brain to SPEED UP THOSE GEARS. (Beware of the smoke. xD) My inspiration is getting a little rusty, lol. Anyway, I hope you guys love this new chapter. I was thinking about writing the new chapter for AGES, but I couldn't get off of my sorry and lazy ass and do anything about it.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes and he was in a white room. It was a silent room, but nurses and doctors were rushing all around, holding him down and trying to sedate him. He was thrashing and screaming, but he didn't know why. He didn't know how he got there, he didn't know what was happening, or even why it was happening. He really hoped it was all a dream.

He looked to the left of him and his father was holding his sobbing mother. This switched the flip of sanity, now he was trying to escape more. He felt himself growing limp, the light was fading. He couldn't do anything but close his eyes, his eyelids growing heavily.

He awoke with Sanji shaking him violently. The blond's eyes were wide and he looked scared shitless.

"What happened?!" Sanji asked. "You were screaming and shaking and you downright scared me!"

"Sorry, it won't happen again.."

"Yeah, okay.." Sanji said sarcastically, walking away and towards the kitchen. "This has been going on for two weeks, shithead. Tell me what's going on or I'm kicking you out!"

Zoro watched as Sanji poured him a glass of water. As soon as Zoro got it, he downed the whole thing. Sanji flashed him a look of disgust and sat beside him.

"Are you going to tell me? I'm ready to literally kick you outside at one o'clock in the morning!"

"So I've been having these dreams, and they're very.. weird.." Zoro said slowly.

"And...?" Sanji asked after a minute of silence.

"They all take place in this white room and there's doctors and nurses there. Everytime I wake up, I'm thrashing around in my bed and I'm screaming. Then I look to the left and my parents are there. They are the same dream every time, but they just get longer."

Sanji looked at him and he was speechless.

"I don't even know what to say to that.. Seeing your parents must be the most traumatic part, hm?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to bed." Zoro yawned and layed back down on the couch.

* * *

It was around noon that Zoro finally woke up. He looked around and there was no Sanji in sight. He got up and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge, as if Sanji knew the moss-head would go there first. It read:

'Hey marimo, finally up are you? I have to go run some errands, I'll be back around one. DO NOT ATTEMPT COOKING BY YOURSELF! I really don't want to replace my stove... again. After the last time you cooked, I can't trust you. Please, eat some fruit with whatever you're eating. I know how you are with that!'

Zoro blushed and growled from embarrassment due to the comment about the stove. That wasn't even his fault! It was the stove's fault, it should make the temperatures much clearer!

Zoro made a piece of toast and reluctantly grabbed a banana. He walked over to the couch, turning on the television.

Sanji was on his way back from Mihawk's office. He told him about the dreams that Zoro had been having.

"Those aren't dreams, they're reality. We are a part of his dreams, this is a dream. Sanji, you and I... we don't exist in that world. We won't ever." Mihawk said carefully. "That's why it's important to keep him safe here. If he dies, this dream will end, he'll never dream us again. It is my plan to keep this world going. Maybe one day I'll even rule this world!"

"So, what's really wrong with him... I mean in 'real life'?"

"He's in a coma. He has been for a few years now. He was in a terrible car accident, his parents couldn't find it in themselves to pull the plug on him. And whenever he wakes up, like he has been for the past few weeks, he's acted very violent. They've had to sedate him. I'm sending Luffy out into reality to kill Zoro's real body. If he does that, he'll stay in dreamland forever."

* * *

For some reason, Sanji didn't want Zoro to stay. He has been beginning to like Zoro... a lot, but he wants him to be happy. Staying in this 'dreamland' won't make him happy. He decided that he'd turn against Mihawk, now knowing the truth. He wants Zoro to be free and go back to reality.


End file.
